Amneris' Letter
by SVU427
Summary: SongFic A fight and Grissom’s departure leads to a letter for Grissom explaining Catherine’s love. Unfortunately it doesn’t have a direct happy ending. Whatever you want to happen next is up to you. For some reason I wanted to try something kind of sad.


Nope… the song is not mine. There are at least two versions of the song that I know. FOR THE FULL AFFECT DOWNLOAD AMNERIS' LETTER, by SHANIA TWAIN

Oh, and the characters are not mine. If they were mine: Grissom and Catherine would've been together, Holly Gribbs would still be alive, and there would be absolutely no Sara.

A fight and Grissom's departure leads to a letter for Grissom explaining Catherine's love. Unfortunately it doesn't have a _direct_ happy ending. Whatever you want to happen next is up to you. For some reason I wanted to try something kind of sad. All dialogue and song lyrics. Lyrics are italic.

Amneris' Letter

"Catherine! You have to leave him! How can you stay? Look at your face… He's hurting you…"

"It's none of your business, Grissom. Why the hell do you always have to make it your business? Stick to what you usually do; avoid 'personal stuff'."

"Catherine, I cannot believe he continuously beats you, your wrist is broken, and you have a purple ring around your eye, and you defend him!"

"I'm not defending him! He was just drunk and having a bad day and it was my fault. He told me to be home earlier and I was late…"

"You're defending him now! You were late because you had to drop your daughter off for school!"

"Shut the hell up, Grissom. I can't listen to you… I can't believe you're judging me like this…"

"I'm not judging you. I'm not even angry at you, I'm angry at him! I know you deserve so much more. You do. You and Lindsey can stay with me, please Catherine."

"Gil, I'm not going to leave Eddie I'm too sca-"

"You were just about to say scared weren't you?! Catherine, don't you think there's something wrong if you're scared of your husband?"

"I wasn't about to say I'm scared I- it doesn't even matter what I feel, you have no part in any of my feelings"

"Catherine, they're requesting me at another lab in California. If you do not agree to let me help you, I'll have to go. I can't just sit here and watch him degrade you like this. I love you and it'll break my heart to leave you, but it can't even compare to the hurt my heart will feel the next time he hurts you, and the next time, and the next…"

"Fine, Gil Grissom, leave me! That's what everyone else has done all my life! But you know what, I don't want you here. Go, leave!"

_I'm sorry for everything I've said  
And for anything I forgot to say too_

"I didn't think he'd leave, Warrick, I just didn't think he'd do it, but he's really gone. Gone"

"Things got too complicated for him. He loved you."

"Cath, both Warrick and I actually agreed with him. You need help, and we're always here for you."

"Yeah, like Nick said, if you and Lindsey need anything…"

"He offered the same thing and I got angry with him. I didn't mean any of what I said. I meant to say I accepted his offer. I meant to say 'Take me away as fast as you can' but… I don't know why…

"Cath, I don't think it's Eddie that you were trying to tell him you were scared of…"

"You were scared of loving him, and now look at you. You need him. You know you can't keep this up. You need him."

_When things get so complicated  
I stumble, at best, muddle through_

"Mom? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, Linds, its just, sometimes things get too hard to handle, but I'm fine"

"No, you're not. You miss Dr. Grissom, don't you?"

_I wish that our lives could be simple  
I don't want the world, only you_

"Sara, can you leave me alone?"

"Hello, to you too."

"Sara, please just-"

"I have a letter for you"

"It's from… from Grissom."

"Well, read it."

"'Catherine, I'm sorry I had to leave you. I love you, but I'm sorry I tried to force you into doing something you didn't want or tried to force you to feel the same way about me that I feel about you. Gil Grissom'."

"Wow."

"But I do love him."

"So tell him, somehow"

"He didn't leave a number or contact information. And even if he did, I couldn't face him. I love him and just broke his heart… I can't…"

"You don't have to face him, _now_, but at least mail him."

"But he didn't leave any contact information…"

"Return address."

_I wish I could tell you this face to face  
But there's never the time, never the place  
So this letter will have to do  
I love you_


End file.
